Forum:Question of the Day 5
~ Hey guys, I'm going to post a question every weekday at around 10 a.m. central time. All that I ask is that you don't make fun of people on this thread. Thanks! :D ~ *Today’s question is: What is your favorite weapon type? I'd have to say that smgs are my favorite weapon type. However, shotguns come in a close second. Stealthmode8 17:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- I llike most Hyperion weapons, but smgs are my favorite.Bricksmash 16:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I prefer revolvers over other weapons. They have the damage and accuracy of snipers, combined with a pretty decent rate of fire and a fast reload. Only downside is the lack of a scope on most revolvers. Desertfighter777 16:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Like a lot of people, I'm a fan of SMG's. Not necessarily the Hellfire (I don't even own one, makes things too easy), but smg's in general. I have a Double Anarchy on my Siren that's awesome, and I played through most of PT1 with Hyperion the Spy. Combat rifles are coming a close second though. I've been running around with a Dahl Raven on my new Soldier, and I love it. Dragoon8 16:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I like Snipers and revolvers for the accuracy and power my special weapon PPZ20 Detonating Cobra with Roland User:LocomanusaUTC) Believe it or not, I've been taking quite a liking to repeater and machine pistols, especially elemental ones. I had an incindiery thanatos with my Mordecai gunslinger build, and pretty much trampled through the Ned DLC. I've alos found somw pretty darn nice regular repeaters that will take down bandits and other unarmored humans just as quick as any SMG. 1)smg's 2)shotgun's 3)sniper's Revolvers, Snipers close behind.FHZ Panda 18:16, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Combat rifles mostly ( currently use my 301 dam war stomper ) along with snipers, smg's and revolversJ-NoX Oh god... I cant say I really have a favorite. But Ill try, hmmm... well, I have to say either Shotguns or Combat Rifles (MG versions), with Rocket launchers 2nd and Revolvers 3rd.Lone-Wanderer 20:38, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I'd say it's a 3-way tie between shotguns, SMGs, and revolvers. In second place (or fourth, depending on how you look at it), would be sniper rifles. 21:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, the only guns that I don't use are the revolvers, repeaters, and launchers...Every other weapons type is pretty awesome!--Francois878 22:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) MACHINE GUNS! Then semi-auto Sniper and fast Shotgun. The only SMG I keep is a Hellfire. Like Francois878, I have no use for pistols or launchers. I only use a repeater on the Kill-50-Scythids mission just cuz the MG and SMG are such over kill on those cute little things. MeMadeIt 08:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) As Roland with my partner being Lilth on DLC3 gotta love shotguns with a FR > or = 1.0, large mag and an elemental + Camando mod with a FR and Damage multiplier for me and a Team elemental multiplier mod for my partner. Devastation ensues. Current load out is an Orange Terrible Defender with fire (If you got 'um smoke 'um), a Yellow Pestilent Crux (What's that green sheite?), a lowly Static Matador (Bzzzzzzz), and a second straight up Orange Terrible defender with a high damage. For the more artistically subtile times I also lug around an Orange Pestilent Defiler, an Orange Cobalt Volcano and for those group portraits a Cobalt Rhino. DocBlood. SMGs and shotguns. I'd use shotguns more if they were useful for anything except close range. As such, I keep the SMGs for longer distances. (And a sniper rifle for very long distances.) --Azuarc 12:52, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Revolvers are my most used and most effective wepon by far. Second best is probably repeater pistols with an elemental kick. I hate combat rifles and won't even pick up eridian guns. Always looking for a better SMG and sniper. I've restacked my points to be very gunslinger heavy so pistols and revolvers are more effective than any machine gun for me. Maliwan Pestilent Defiler is my favorite gun by far. "GIVE SICK" Cbchess 17:03, March 4, 2010 (UTC)CBchess Proximity Grenades my fav. Pestilent Defiler aside, I generally don't use pistols much at all. I generally do not like rocket launchers either, but I love the Redemption, Rhino, and especially the Mongol because of their special effects. I use shotguns, snipers, combat rifles, and SMG's about equally, depending on the situation and what mood I'm in. Commando mod with +18 ammo regen and +75% fire rate is pure win when paired with a Terrible Bulldog in particular (Sometimes I don't need to remember to reload). Eridian guns are more fun when playing as a Soldier since you can expand the magazine size, but I still don't use them regularly because of their limitations. Skeve 19:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Shotgun! im always on the hunt for a better shotgun, whatever quality it is (sadly orange shotgun are all bullcrap) nothing beats my 396x12 terrible matador! i'd have to admit that snipes comes 2nd...i am actually weilding 3 of them: cobra, volcano and orion...for elemental purposes. Valtiell 04:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC)